Mega Man : Reboot
by Cedar Park Library Anime Club
Summary: In a war between Mavericks and Hunters, one android awakens with a 78% memory loss to find that he is MEGA Man.


**Mega Man Reboot**

By: Joseph Compton

**Prologue: **  
Year: 20XX  
Location: 80 miles above the Earth's atmosphere.

Silently adrift in the vacuum of space the Maverick Hunter's Battle Ship, Zero, was locked in combat with the swarm of the Maverick Battalion. Though Battle Ship Zero was immense in size, it could not hope to with stand the sheer numbers of the Maverick's drone ships. The battle between the Hunters and the Mavericks waged on for hours, where every second would mean the difference between the victory and defeat.  
Unbeknownst to the Maverick hordes, a single escape pod had launched from Zero's underbelly, with Earth as its destination. Had the Maverick destroyed the escape pod, they would have continued their conquest of earth unopposed.  
Within an hour of the escape pod's launch, Battle Ship Zero had exploded, taking with it 63% of the remaining Maverick ships. There was no sound as Zero detonated; the cries of the millions aboard the battle ship were left unheard in the void of space. Had there been a way to hear their last words, you would have heard their prayers for the defeat of the Mavericks.

**End Prologue **

Time: 14:07 hours  
Location: The Waste Valley (formerly known as the Grand Canyon)

Nestled within newly exposed earth, the red escape pod labeled R.U.S.H. rested motionlessly as it began to cool from the heat of its reentry to Earth's atmosphere. Within minutes, the pod's door hissed open, revealing a nearly naked young Asian man. He lay still in his pod's bed, as the natural air of the earth slowly began to awaken him.  
The young man's eyelids fluttered as his brain booted up. However, before he regained consciousness, images began to flash within his mind. Images of a tall woman in a floral dress, kneeling down with her arm outstretched. The woman was quickly replaced with the sight of men in surgical outfits bending downwards, as if examining something. Another flash washed away the men in surgical outfits in place of a grassy hill, where a lone tree stood atop the hill. Underneath the tree a young girl with long blond hair stood waiting as she looked up in to the sky. Once again the imagery changed to an elderly man in white. The elderly man seemed to be on the other side of a glass like screen, his eyes wet with tears, and his coat stained red. Red lights flashed in a repetitive pattern in the background.  
'What do these images mean?' The young man wondered as he tried to recall where he saw them. But just as his mind had grasped any idea of where these images came from, they disappeared once more, lost. Before they had left him, he managed to retrieve but only one word, "Hiero"  
As he tried once more to focus on the fleeting images, green words began to fill his eyes. Though it is the first time he saw them, he some how knew the meaning behind them.

_M.E.G.A. Unit online//:  
System test commence//:_

//:  
Damage Assessment//: 78.3% memories lost  
Solution//: Reboot at nearest Earth Alliance Terminal//: down load M.E.G.A. Directive//:  
  
"W-what?" said the young man weakly, as he slowly rose from his bed. His head stopped halfway as something tugged at him. He felt the back of his head to find hidden within the messy black hair was a cord. With his still shaking hands he yanked at the cord. He turned his head to examine the cord and where it came from. The cord was long and black with a nail protruding from the end. As he let go of the cord, it quickly snapped back into the head rest of the bed.  
The young man looked about his strange surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. He lifted himself up and took his first steps out of the pod.  
Just as he had touched the ground, a voice somewhere near by announced its presence, "Greeting M.E.G.A. Unit."  
The young man looked about wildly trying to figure out where the voice was coming from "W-who's there?"  
"I am your Robotic Organizer Life Line or R.O.L.L. for short" The unknown voice said. Its voice was steady and slightly soft, like that of a woman.  
"Where are you? Show yourself!" the young man demanded.  
"No need to panic, I am here inside your hard drive." The voice known as Roll stated. Before the young man, who assumed his name was Mega since it some how sound familiar, a young woman dressed in a red business like suit and with long blond hair materialized. She smiled at Mega as she adjusted a pair of thin framed glasses. Mega reached out his arm to grab her, but only empty space occupied where Roll stood.  
"What is this? Why is it I can't grab you?" Mega said as he waved is arm about.  
"Worry not M.E.G.A., I am merely A.I. Interface to your Directive Program. I have no physical body, but I can take this image within your optical view."  
"What going on? Where am I? Who am I?" Mega cried out as he held his head as it throbbed with pain.  
"Calm yourself M.E.G.A. It seems you have lost quite a bit of files in your memory bank. Not to worry, I have some of the information backed up. Not only that, but everything will be replaced once we find an E.A. Terminal. But to answer your question, you are a Maverick Exterminator Global Android, M.E.G.A. Your main program is to assist in the war against the Mavericks." Roll paused for a moment; her once smiling digital face had turned to a blank stare, and then switched to a stern look. "M.E.G.A. it is important that you pay attention at this moment, you are currently in danger."  
"What?" Mega yelled as he looked about.  
"130° to your left, three hostile Mavericks approaching!" Roll shouted as she pointed in the direction of the enemies.  
Mega whipped his head around as Roll instructed. Coming around the bend, three mechanical beings advanced towards Mega. Their bodies had a tattered brown clock draped over them. Their brass colored skulls cared an insignia of an "M". Their eyes glowed a dull yellow as they locked on to Mega. In their hands they held a T68 SMG sub-machine gun. The three Mavericks stood 40 ft from where Mega stood.  
"**TARGET ACQUIRED++TARGET ACQUIRED++DESTROY++DESTROY**." The three Mavericks said in unison. They raised their guns and began to open fire at Mega.  
Mega panicked and dived behind the escape pod as the bullets sprayed the area.  
"M.E.G.A.! You need to engage the enemy." Roll ordered.  
"What am I supposed to do? I don't have any weapons!" Mega shouted at Roll.  
"M.E.G.A., you are a weapon." Roll said in a cool manner.  
Mega had an odd feeling come over him and looked down at his body. Blue globs of goo began to appear in random locations all over him and then started to spread over his body. Mega thrashed about as the goo consumed his body. "What is this stuff?! Get it off me!" Mega pleaded as the goo sealed up over his mouth and nose, stopping just around his eyes. "I can't breath! I can't Breath!"  
"M.E.G.A., calm yourself. You are being coated in liquid shock-absorbing armor that is kept in the pores of your skin. It is nothing to panic about." Roll said coolly as she readjusted her glasses.  
"But it's covering my mouth! How am I to breath?" Mega cried out as he pulled at the liquid armor.  
"M.E.G.A., you are not human, you are an android. You do not need to breathe; you only think you need to." Roll said as she crossed her arms.  
"What do you mean I'm not human?" Mega yelled as he looked at his coated body. The three Mavericks remained in position, still firing their guns.  
"It is as I've said, you are an android: a robot designed to act and think like a human. Now activate your arm cannon and take out the enemy." Roll demanded, now sounding more crossed then she did before.  
"Arm cannon? What arm-" Before Mega could finish his sentence; multiple intersecting fissures appeared all over his right forearm. A sharp hiss sounded as air escaped from the crevasse in his arm. Mega watched in horror as his hand split apart into small panels; revealing small mechanical gears, pivots, wires, and circuit. His fingers began to rotate and fold inwards on themselves, forming into a barrel shape.  
Just as Mega's arm had finished changing, Roll informed him, "You must act fast. The Mavericks are getting closer."  
"What do I do? How do I operate this—thing?!"  
"Your combat training is still stored in your muscle memory. It should act more like a reflex for you. Now M.E.G.A., engage the enemy!" Roll commanded Mega.  
Mega took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping that Roll was right. Mega spun around as he rose above the escape pod. In half the time it took to blink, red markers had been placed on the head, arm, gun, and torso region of the attacking robots. Sets of numbers telling the threat level, distance, angle, percentage of hitting the target, appeared beside each target marker. The numbers and markers flooding Mega's view were overwhelming at first, nearly causing him to be hit by one of the bullets.  
Mega wasn't sure how to fire the cannon in his arm, but he imagined the feeling of balling up his fist. As he did this, he felt a build up of energy forming in his arm, and then, he just let go.  
A bright flash of yellow light launched from the barrel of his cannon, reaching the shoulder of robot on the right side and knocking it off its feet.  
Before Mega could take joy in his accomplishment, he was reminded of the other two robots as one managed to hit his left side.  
Mega ducked below the pod once more, clutching his side as he groaned. There was no wound from the gun shot, but somehow it still hurt him.  
"M.E.G.A., this is no time to rest; you must destroy the enemies." Roll said aloud.  
"I'm trying!" Mega shouted back. Crouching near the end of the escape pod, Mega leapt outwards, his cannon supported by his left hand to steady his aim. He fired twice, blasting off the arm and head of one of the remaining robots. As Mega hit the ground, his body bounced slightly off the ground. He fired one more shot, ripping through the last robot's torso. The dust settled around the deserted area as Mega slowly rose to his feet.  
"Well done M.E.G.A. you have successfully defeated the enemy." Roll congratulated Mega as her face returned to a smile.  
Mega was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Roll…what's going on? Who am I? Just please tell me."  
Roll frowned a little, as a look of concern appeared in her eyes. "Very well, I'll tell you everything.

As Mega dressed himself in the armor that had been stored inside of R.U.S.H., Roll informed Mega of everything that had happen in the past years.  
"20 years ago, a company known as Sigma Inc. enlisted help from Dr. Albert W. Wily, a former colleague of our creator, Dr. Thomas Light.  
Sigma Inc. specialized in the advancements of robotics, and soon had factories all over the globe. But unknown to the rest of the world, the founder and CEO of Sigma Inc., a Mr. Thaddeus Sigma, and Dr. Wily had been building a secret army of robots to make a hostile takeover of the world. These robots are known as Mavericks.

8 years ago, Sigma had reviled to the world his plan for conquest. With over 70% of all robotics produced by Sigma Inc. Earth did not stand a chance against Sigma and Wily's takeover.  
Since then, war has been raging until one side yields. The remaining world leaders have banded together to form the Earth Alliance along with the Maverick Hunters. As soon as Sigma started the war, the E.A. had help from Dr. Light to build them weapons powerful enough to fight the Mavericks."  
"So I'm just another robot?" Mega interrupted as he pulled a helmet over his head.  
"No M.E.G.A., you are an android: a robot modeled to be a human. This was done because the human race has begun to not trust anything that is not organic. You are the first of what they hope to be a line of other M.E.G.A. units. Your main purpose is to enter combat zone, eliminate the enemy and provide safety for civilians."  
"But won't the people know I'm not human based off of my combat skills and the cannon in my arm?" Mega asked after he pulled the right hand gauntlet over his arm.  
Roll shook her head. "The public will be lead to believe that you are a specially trained soldier with armor that enhances your combat skills."  
"Do you think anyone will believe that?" Mega asked sarcastically.  
"We have yet to test it out," Roll said in a serous manner.  
******  
** Mega had begun to walk due north, as Roll had instructed, stating that the closet E.A. Terminal would be 372.6 miles from their current location.  
For the first few hours, Mega walked in silence, thinking about everything Roll had told him. At one point Mega broke the silence to ask, "Hey Roll, does the word 'Hiero' mean anything to us?"  
Roll materialized in Mega's eyes to answer his question "Hiero is a given name. But thus far, the name has not significant meaning to us or the Maverick Hunters."  
"Oh," Mega said lazily as he continued walking.

After five hours of walking, Mega came across a construction site. He hid behind the wheel of a drill tank, peering around the corner. In the center of the site, a large earth-clay-orange colored robot barked orders at a group of humans carrying buckets over their shoulders.  
"C'mon yur' wimps, put yur' backs en'uit. Remember, yous live by da good graces of ours lord Sigma!" The large robot shouted with a lopsided grin on his block shaped head.  
"Who is that?" Mega whispered to Roll. "Why does he talk like that?"  
"Sigma allowed many of his loyalist members of his company to be turned into cyborgs, human turned robotic, by Dr. Wily. These cyborgs serve as Sigma's generals in the war." Roll informed Mega. "This one I believe is Gustavo Rocxs, now know as Guts Man. It is advised that we stay clear of him."  
Mega was no longer paying attention to Roll as he focused on the tired, weakened humans as they pulled load after load of glowing rocks from the entrance of a cave.  
A young child with long tangled hair fell to the ground, spilling his load of rocks. Before he could stand up, a large shadow crossed over him. Guts Man stood over the child, puffing on a large cigar-like object. "What have wez here, a slacker," Guts Man said as one large hand wrapped around the child's torso. "yous know what happens toz Slackers?" Guts Man grinned that same lopsided grin.  
"No, please sir, he's just a child, it won't happen again." An old man pleaded to Guts Man. Suddenly, the large arm of Guts Man came swinging towards the old man, throwing him back at least 30 feet.  
"Nos body tellz me what toz do, Nos body, gottz it!" Guts Man shouted at the crowd of people. The child tried not to scream as Guts Man began to tighten his grip.  
Mega could no longer watch. He quickly scanned the area to find a good distraction. Mega shifted his arm into the cannon and took aim at a tall tower with one leg that seemed weakened from years of wearing weather. Mega fired 5 rapid shots, busting the leg apart. The tower groaned as it slowly began to fall.  
Guts Man turned his head as just as the tower was falling. "HO NOZ NOZ NOZ!!" he shouted as he ran over to stop the tower from landing on a series of trucks filled with the same glowing rocks. As Guts Man tried to pull the tower back, Mega ran up blasting any Maverick Bots near the human.  
"Get out of here! Run!" Mega said as he blasted the last of Mavericks nearby. The people hesitated, scared of what might happen if they were caught. Soon more Maverick bots began to emerge from the cave. "I SAID RUN!" Mega shouted.  
The crowd of people started to move, slowly at first, then bursting with unknown energy to run.  
" HAY! HAY! WHERE YOUZ THINK YOUZ GOING!" Guts Man yelled as he began to lose his grip on the tower.  
The last of the human had made it past the site before the tower completely fell over the trucks. A cloud of dust kicked up from the shock of the tower. A large figure loomed in the cloud. As it settled, Guts Man stood with a look of mad rage in his eyes.  
"Youz little punk! Youz ruined monthz of work!" Guts Man said in a hard voice. He cracked his metallic knuckles like a human would before a fight. "For that I'm gonna killz youz."  
Guts Man charged at Mega at a speed close to 300 miles an hour, roaring like a mad beast. Mega leaped out of the way as Guts Man crashed into the rock wall like a wrecking ball. Mega aimed his cannon at Guts Man, firing in rapid burst, but the blast had no effect on Guts Man. Guts Man even grinned that same grin of his as he said, "Ha, that ticklez."  
Guts Man slammed his right palm into the stone wall, ripping a large chunk of it away with his hand. Guts Man lifted the boulder over his head and hurled it towards Mega with devastating force. Mega was barely able to duck under the boulder before Guts Man threw another one at him.  
"M.E.G.A. you have to run, you can't defeat him." Rolls voice could be hear in the back of Mega's head.  
"I don't think that's an option any more." Mega said trying to dodge the next boulder thrown at him. Even though the Mega's shots had no effect on Guts Man, he still fired at him to keep him distracted. Mega noticed he was never able to hit Guts Man's head.  
A chunk of rock ricocheted off the ground, hitting Mega in the back of the head and sending him falling to the ground.  
"M.E.G.A. you must get up now and run!" Roll shouted, her voice almost sounding like it was trembling.  
Mega tried to get back on his feet to his feet, but before he had a chance, Guts Man had taken hold of Mega's ankle and thrown him across the area. Mega laid on the ground, too weak to move. Red lights flashed inside his eyes, 'Warning,' they said, over and over again.  
Guts Man stepped into view. "Youz the best the Hunterz canz sendz after me. Ha, youz nothing butz a joke." Guts Man knelt down, taking hold of Mega by the head with both hands. "I'm gonna break every bone in yourz body. And I'm gonna make youz watch az I crush every lastz one of thosez puny humanz. Won't that be fun?" Guts Man began to laugh uncontrollably, his mouth wide open as he did so.  
Mega quickly shoved the barrel of the cannon into Guts Man's mouth. Guts Man's eye widened as he realized what was about to happen.  
Mega held back the charge of his blast longer then he had before; he could feel the burning energy building up in his arm. "SHUT UP!" Mega Yelled as he let loose the blast.  
Guts Man's head exploded with wet sloppy bits of what seemed to be from a human brain over Mega.  
Mega fell to the ground just as Guts Man's body began to fall backwards.

Mega slowly rose to his feet, his body jerking from side to side. Roll voice slowly began to come into focus once more. "M.E.G.A- M.E.G.A."  
"What?" Mega moaned.  
"Behind you!" Roll shouted in fear.  
Just as Mega had turned around, a fist came out of nowhere, bashing him in the face. Mega fell backwards, but quickly got back on his feet, his cannon ready. But his attacker was gone; all that remained was the headless body of Guts Man. Mega turned around again, only to find nothing behind him. Suddenly something stuck Mega on the back. As Mega fell forwards, a man draped in a brown cloak grabbed him by the throat, holding him above the ground. Mega looked down at the man attacking him; he wore a helmet like that of Mega, but this attacker's helmet was red with a black eye visor.  
The attacker grunted as he tossed Mega aside. "I have to admit, impressive you took down Guts by your self. But take my advice Hiero," the attacker said as he approached Mega. "Stay out of this war. They were not allowed to do this to you as well."  
"W-what?" Mega managed to say.  
The attacker kicked Mega's body, sending it close to Guts Man's. "Listen well Hiero, stay out of it!" The attacker began to walk away.  
Mega tried to speak out, his voice weak and low, "Wait, why did you call me…Hiero?" Mega could no longer stay focused and passed out.

Hours later, Mega slowly awoke. He was lying on his back. In his half hazed eyes, he saw his chest had been split open and wires and strange devices stretched from his body to Guts Man's remains. Green text could be seen in light of sight.

_Repairs//: 42.95% completed  
Enemy Replication//: 13.966% completed.  
_  
Mega lifted his head up and looked down at his open chest. His eyes widened was he saw things alien to him, a large red object pulsated in the center of his body emitting a thumbing noise. Images began to flood his mind once more. Visions of men in white coats and red gloves lifting the red object from below Mega's sight. A strange combination of beeping and buzzing sounds filled his ears.

"Alight, with the kidneys removed, we'll replace them with back up energy cells," one of the men in lab coats said, as he raised a buzz saw into view.  
Mega screamed out loud, note even knowing why he was doing it.

Hours had passed before Mega realize he had blacked out again. Only this time, he forgot what he had seen before.  
"M.E.G.A. can you hear me?" Roll's voice could be heard.  
"Yes."  
"The repairs are complete. We can continue to our destination."  
Mega got back on his feet; he noticed felt lighter than before. "I feel…great," Mega said as he looked down at his body. He noticed the former body of Guts Man was split. "What happen here?"  
"We had used parts from Guts man to repair you. From adding his components to your body we have increased your physical strength at least 120% from what it had formerly been." Roll had pulled up a diagram showing Mega the process of adding enemy components to make him stronger.  
"Roll wait, who was the man that attacked me?" Mega interrupted.  
Roll looked down as if trying to remember something. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any files on him as of yet."  
"That okay." Mega lied, wondering if Roll would be able to know if he was lying.  
'He knows something about me that Roll is not telling me,' Mega thought to himself.  
"So what now Roll?"  
"Our directive remains the same, we must find the E.A. terminal."  
"Very well then," Mega said quietly.

And so Mega and Roll began to walk towards their destination.

**The end for now.**

14


End file.
